Penthouse
by Highway Girl
Summary: Spinelli and Lulu try to convince Jason to let her move in. T for sexual chats. SpinluiLunelliSpinLu


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital, anything related to General Hospital nor anything remotely close to General Hospital.

* * *

**Penthouse**

"Stone Cold, dude, I swear on my blackberry that this is only a temporary situation!" Damian Spinelli began as he carried two very pink suitcases into the penthouse. "I mean, you know her. She'll be good!"

Jason Morgan gave the boy a piercing glare. "Spinelli, I don't think that this is the best place for Lulu to live."

"Why not?" Spinelli asked as he set the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs. "I mean, it's not that we don't have plenty of room since the lovely Samantha dumped you."

"Yeah!" Lulu Spencer piped up coming to stand beside her boyfriend. "Come on, Jason, it's just for a little while. I can't live with the Quatermaine's while my dad's gone. I can't stay with Lucky, he's still to fragile from the baby reveal," she looked at him pointedly. "And Windermere is uber-freaky." She smiled up at him and bat her eyelashes sweetly.

Jason sighed. "Where is she going to sleep?" Jason asked, addressing Spinelli.

Spinelli smiled goofily at him. "She can always just, you know, stay in my room. With me. Together." Lulu smiled adoringly up at him and looked back at Jason, who was shaking his head.

"Absolutely not. I am not going to allow two teenagers to sleep in the same room!" Jason said firmly.

"Pshaw!" Spinelli scoffed. "Dude, I'm almost twenty-two and Lulu here is nineteen. Legally adults, Stone Cold!"

"Yeah, and further more," Lulu paused. "It's not like anything's going to happen that hasn't already happened." She said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know about any of that," Jason said, turning away from them.

"Wake up and smell the new century, buck a-roo! Pre-marital sex is the new black," Spinelli paused. "I mean you should know that. You _did_ knock the Freda wannabe up, remember? Good job, BTW, getting some of that." Spinelli added, using the proper Internet lingo.

Lulu hit Spinelli's arm, causing him to squeak "hey!" and jump away from her. "Yes, you did get Elizabeth pregnant, didn't you," Lulu looked at him sadly. "You impregnated the love of my brother's life, causing him to turn back to his destructive habits." She pouted and turned to Spinelli, who draped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"She got you there, Stone Cold. You totally stole the ankle bitter, not just from Detective Dan, but also from the lovable patriarch and Blondie, here." Spinelli paused and narrowed his eyes at Jason. "You owe this family."

Jason stared at the two. He blinked once. Twice.

"And you make me sleep in a pink room! The only way to regain the room's manliness is to have a girl in it." Spinelli pointed out. "I mean, dude! Pink! I don't even own anything pink. I hate pink; it reminds me of my sister. The slutty one, she always wore pink." Spinelli paused and looked down at Lulu's pink sweater. "Not that every one who wears pink is a slut."

"Thank you," Lulu said, glaring at the young computer hacker.

"Although you did sleep with you're step-brother. And Logan. Not to mention dated Milo," Spinelli said thoughtfully. Lulu made an angry sound and smacked him on the arm. "Dude!" He exclaimed as she pulled down on his ear.

"I slept with Dillon a year ago! And Logan barely counts for anything," Lulu gave his ear a hard tug. "How many girls have you slept with, Damian?" Spinelli whimpered but said nothing. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it's been more than three." She let go of his ear and Spinelli scurried out of harms way.

Jason gaped at the two. "Do you always talk like that to each other?"

Lulu and Spinelli both looked at him oddly. "Talk like what?" Lulu asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never mind," Jason sighed and pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes. "Fine, Lulu, you can have Spinelli's bed." Spinelli grinned widely. "And Spinelli," Jason paused. "You can sleep on the floor."

Spinelli's jaw dropped. "Dude, so unfair!"

"She's you're girlfriend," Jason said with a shrug before pushing past them and walking out the door.

Spinelli looked down at Lulu, who was smiling sweetly at him. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but don't touch my stuff."

---

Another one done! I think I'm going cross-eyed from all the Spilui lovin'. This is the sixth one. I can't believe it. Sixth since the seventeenth of February. I'm trying to shoot as many of these out as I can before they ruin the couple or the characters and I have to stop watching. I'm working on starting a chaptered

story, but I have to fine-tune the plan. If I did do one, I would have no time to do the one-shots.

Anyone see that Bradford Anderson commercial on the Soap Net website? Daww! So cute! … awww!

Lulu and Spin have been getting a lot of solo scenes together, lately. Hmm, I must not get my hopes up.

…eeee!


End file.
